Ramo de flores
by Akeifa
Summary: Japón termino su relación con Inglaterra. El sigue queriendo al inglés, pero no quiere interferir en su felicidad. La tristeza le invade, hasta que un dia al salir encuentra una flor en su puerta.


Reparar

Un crisantemo.

Dos crisantemos.

Tres crisantemos.

Todos los días uno mas se sumaba al ramo que se formaba en su entrada. Era extraño, en especial porque a la semana las flores variaron y casi todas eran bellas y exóticas. Por un segundo pensó que eran de "el" que Arthur había…pero sabía que era imposible, debía de dejar de hacerse ilusiones, ya los había visto felices, y él no se iba a meter en esa felicidad. Pero por más que pensaba no se le ocurría. Casi nadie en su familia era tan indirecto. China había intentado animarlo. Su casa estuvo llena de pandas por varios días. Mei mei también, recibió una carta blanca para deseos de venganza contra Arthur, la cual declino. Hong Kong? No se llevaba tan bien, de hecho casi todos guardaban cierto resentimiento por lo que hizo en el pasado así que no se le ocurría nadie más. ¿Quizá alguno de sus amigos Alemania o Italia? ¿Incluso América?

Un crisantemo más era dejado en esa puerta

-Deberías de dejar de hacerlo, el está preguntando…ya te ha rechazado una vez y lo volverá a hacer-

Un grito mudo salió y luego una respiración aliviada. –Ana… yo no buscaba eso, solo quería…a-animarlo un poco – La chica bufo molesta, porque siempre era así, estúpido y agradable. Idiota y descuidado. Seguía sin entender cómo es que había sobrevivido tanto tiempo en este mundo tan horrible. Extendió su mano para llevarlo de vuelta a casa.

-Tailandia…Tenían una buena relación pero eso acabo. Ocúpate de tus turistas y deja de auto flagelarte de ese modo tan idiota- Su cara era seria y fría, pero él sabía que estaba preocupada. Ella era casi siempre directa y seria, rara vez sonreía justo al contrario que el. Aun así eran suficientemente cercanos para que la pobre Vietnamita tuviera que sufrir esa constante necesidad de salvarle el cuello a ese chico. Como países no se podían meter demasiado, pero como hermanos y vecinos ella procuraba mantenerlo lejos de problemas más allá de los que tuviera con Birmania y los otros países. Así es como hizo que le sirviera té, le preparara un dulce y le explicara porque hacia esa tontería. Porque lo era. Nadie con dos dedos de frente se enamora de alguien que lo invadió, si era así al menos debería de haberse fijado en Birmania que tenia una seria y aterradora obsesión con invadirlo. Pero ese tipo con sonrisa idiota tenía una con Japón, aunque claro esta venia después de mucho tiempo de buenas relaciones y bastante cariño entre ellos dos. Aun así no entendía como se podía llegar en tan poco tiempo a ese "síndrome de Estocolmo" que padecía su hermano, el cual siempre veía a Kiku con una sonrisa, y bueno no obstante con eso el ya había sido rechazado. Una disculpa, un "lamento todo lo que te hice" y basto para que lo dejara de lado. Y aun así este tipo lleva flores a su casa.

-Si hubiera un premio al idiota del año seguro lo perderías por ser taaaaan idiota-

-e-eso es bueno o malo ana, no quiero tener un premio por eso-

Resignación. ¿Qué mas tenia con ese tipo ahí? Santa resignación.

-Macau me dijo que Kiku está preguntando ¿Le dirás que eres tú?-

-¿eh? ¡No! Me los devolverá y se enfadara conmigo ana-

-entonces deja de perder dinero y tiempo en idioteces- Molesta.

-pero…pero no soporto verlo triste…al menos con esta duda esta distraído investigando la procedencia ana..-

-Pierdo el tiempo contigo-

-Lo lamento-

-No…aun no lo lamentas, cuando el te rompa el corazón de nuevo y tengas que sonreír como tonto aunque estés hecho pedazos por dentro, lo vas a lamentar, cuando tenga que bofetearte para que reacciones, lo vas a lamentar hasta entonces no lo haces. Y por favor no lo hagas. Estoy harta de recoger tus pedazos cada que haces algo tonto-

El la miro con un cariño inmenso. No la amaba, aunque ella quizá muy en el fondo si a el. Pero jamás lo suficiente. –Gracias –

-Agradéceme con comida decente y un masaje. –Concluyo y el sonrió mas.

…._..._...

-¿Mas flores? No lo siento Japan, yo no mande nada ni se quien haya sido. No será..-América lo miro no muy seguro de porque pensó en el. Aunque le preocupaba su amigo, el no sería capaz de hacer algo tan anónimo, si hace algo bueno le gusta decir que él fue y evitarse esto. Además claro de tomar el crédito por su buena acción. -Quizá sea Iggy pidiéndote perdón y avisando que va a dejar a Francia de nuevo-

-No, no es él. – Cortantemente

-Pero quizá quiere levantarte el ánimo- Porque aunque estaba un poco resentido con Iggy por dejar a su mejor amigo este no dejaba de ser alguien valioso y al cual admiraba.-El no haría algo tan desconsiderado- Valorando que Inglaterra no le estaría dando falsas ilusiones de no haberlas. De hecho algo oprimía su pecho y lo lastimaba. Porque en el fondo quizá deseaba ue fuera él.

-Deberías preguntarle a otros. No soy al único al que tiene preocupado esa cara que traes dude- Sonrisa amplia – ¡Vamos a jugar videojuegos y luego pensamos un plan para resolver el misterio de las flores!-

-¿Misterio? América san no creo que sea algo tan así como un misterio- Algo intimidado por la energía que siempre derrocha el más joven.

Pasaron un par de horas de videojuegos, el asiático se sentía mucho más animado. Así es como América empezó a hablarle acerca de sus ideas extrañas y únicas para atrapar al culpable, desde las más idiotas como construir un robot resuelva misterios, hasta algunas más prudentes como poner una cámara de seguridad.

Como esa fue la idea más realista y menos tonta decidieron llevarla a cabo al otro día. Aunque claro cuando llegaron ahí estaba una flor mas para su ramo. Japón no pudo evitar una risita. Quien fuera a veces hacia cosas muy dulces como darle una rosa hermosa y quitarle las espinas con cuidado. Y otras le llevaban una flor que si bien era hermosa estaba seguro que era de la maleza. Eso no le quitaba lo bello pero esa persona se le estaba acabando la variedad de flores.

Aun así al otro día Estados Unidos decidió que lo acompañaría a preguntar a otras naciones. Empezando con Grecia. El siempre le seguía y se había portado muy preocupado cuando se entero de su ruptura con el inglés. Incluso comento que de no estar con Turquía el estaría encantado de ser el reemplazo del anglosajón.  
Entro para preguntar pero la respuesta una vez más fue negativa. Sadiq comento que tampoco el había sido.

…_.._.._

-Para ya Tailandia-

-Pero… -

-Te atraparan y solo conseguirás que te lastime-

-No importa ana..- Dijo bajo, evitándole la mirada. Y es que a veces ese tipo era un niño.

Vietnam odiaba recurrir a eso por que le molestaba verlo así, pero tenía que recurrir a aquello. –compremos algo de ropa pruébatela y ya luego más despejado decidamos-

El tailandés con el tema de la ropa siempre parecía perderse un poco y ser feliz. El es alguien simple y que es fácil distraerlo. Como ahora que ambos se prueban unas prendas. Un vestido elegante y un traje de vestir. Y no. Viet no está usando hoy un vestido elegante.

Paso un largo rato. Tailandia se distraía en ese raro hobby suyo que Vietnam nunca entiende, no parece afeminado pero le gusta vestirse de mujer. Ni ella está segura, supone que es por el gran amor y respeto a esa reina que dio su vida por proteger a su amor. Efectivamente…Tailandia es una persona que admira algo así. Ya que termina y ofrece pintarla. Ella se niega amenazando con su fiel remo.

Aun así, después de despejarse su opinión no cambia. Le pide que lo deje ir. No quiere pero sin embargo termina cerrando los ojos y diciendo que irá a dormir, que haga lo que desee.

…_.._

¿Una mujer?

Si era una mujer en el video, aunque sus características principales no se notan demasiado a primera vista era obvio que era una mujer.

-Y una con buenas piernas- Acota el rubio. Kiku se avergüenza violentamente porqué el no se había percatado de ese detalle. -¿Qué mujeres te dejarían un regalo así?-

-s-sinceramente no lose…no esperaba a una mujer.- Y realmente incluso podía imaginar que era Francia a modo de disculpa. Quizá que fuera China que con los pandas no haya sentido que bastaba. Pero una mujer como ella realmente era inesperado. Se quedo pensando en las mujeres que conocía y la que llego a su mente más rápidamente era ella. Debía de ser Mei. La única chica que haría ese detalle tan amable con el seguramente era ella. Sonrió algo dulce mientras se levantaba. –Es Mei, Taiwán…yo…Aprovechare el día de hoy que tenemos junta en Asia para agradecerle el gesto-

América sonrió tan amplio como daba su cara. Asintió y pregunto que si quería que le acompañara. Un asentimiento para ir a comprar un regalo de vuelta.

…..

Llego la junta y Kiku cargaba un hermoso regalo, era lo único que se le había ocurrido. Un bonito paquete de cosas de gatito color rosa. Y es que ese bonito personaje le había parecido idóneo para la chica que se había tomado la molestia. Entro y varios se le quedaron viendo algo curiosos de traer algo así. A pesar de eso muchos se sintieron aliviados. Ver a Kiku "mal" tanto tiempo por el asunto de Inglaterra los hacía sentir preocupados.

Tailandia y Viet, ambos tenían los ojos muy abiertos. Uno sentía como sus mejillas se sonrojaban, originalmente no quería que el supiera. Pero la idea de obtener un regalo.. Aunque fuera tan…rosa, por parte de Japón no podía hacerlo más feliz. Sabía que quizá lloraría de felicidad, en su mente pensaba que decir . Vietnam estaba en…shock. Sinceramente no entendía como se había enterado y le preocupaba, que su hermano se elevara al cielo y luego fuera aventado violentamente por ese "falso ángel" al cual tenía endiosado.

Pero lo lanzaron del cielo mucho antes de lo que Vietnam pensó.

Japón fue con Taiwán y esta se sonrojo hermosamente. Se alejaron un poco. Tailandia mantenía su sonrisa, sus manos estaban debajo de la mesa. Temblaban. De momento quería llorar a mares cual niño. Pero no. El no es así. Vietnam ya había roto sus lápices. Bien la idea de que Kiku le diera el regalo y luego lo alejara sonaba un acto piadoso comparando con irse a filtrear con la china. Miro a Thai que mantenía su sonrisa. Pero no había nadie en este mundo que lo conociera como ella. –Oí China – Su voz era potente cuando estaba así, no podía disimular su mal humor. Mientras china que estaba algo contento de ver a esos dos juntos. Ambos eran muy lindos y a su parecer hacían una pareja adorable. Como buen hermano mayor quería lo mejor para todos y esa pareja la aprobaba.

Taiwán reía nerviosa. Japón le agradecía aunque ella no entendía por qué y decía que ella no había hecho nada. Para Japón ella estaba siendo modesta. "Kawaii"

-¿Que pasa Vietnam? –

- me largo surgió algo en mis costas, y me llevo a este idiota para que me ayude, cualquier cosa nos mandan un mensaje – Severa y con esa mirada que no admite quejas. Vietnam tomo la mano de thai que seguía con su sonrisita tonta y en el fondo triste.

Más de uno pensó que hacen buena pareja.

-deberías llorar-

-no…yo… sabia que las cosas serian así… o parecidas-

-¡Llora maldita sea deja de sonreír! ¡Me siento enferma de verte sonriendo! –

-Lo siento-

-Ya sé que lo sientes-

Lo abrazo y guardo silencio. Sabía que él no lloraba frente a nadie. "Tailandia, la nación de las sonrisas, de los hombres libres"

….

-por favor Taiwán solo dime que fuiste tú – algo frustrado después de un rato mientras la chica jugaba con uno de los juguetes del paquete.

-Pero si digo que no fui yo no fui yo hermano mayor-

Confundido mientras seguía la junta y suspiro. Ella se puso seria y negó. No era modestia, era realmente que ella no fue.

-¿entonces quien habrá sido? -

Busca más mujeres en casa. Puede ver a la linda de filipinas mirarlo un segundo. Y luego sacarle la lengua. No le cae bien. Ella de algún modo se lleva más con los latinos. Busca aun más y suspira sintiendo como las opciones se acaban. Termina la reunión y vuelve con América contándole todo lo que ha pasado.

-Eso es muy extraño. Aunque también Taiwán no parece la clase de chica que vaya a media noche para evitar ser vista… quizá… ¿Alguna chica tímida?-

Japón considero la idea porque era más factible. Debería preguntar a todas sus hermanas las cuales eran tímidas y ver cuál era. Parecía cansado. Esa noche no vino nadie, no hubo una flor en la puerta de Kiku. Admite que en el fondo eso le desilusiono.

En su casa Vietnam esperaba afuera de la puerta de thai. Sabe que el no está cambiándose tal cual dijo. El está en el suelo, abrazándose las rodillas y llorando como niño pequeño. Ella lo sabe y fingirá no notarlo. Tailandia sabe que ella lo entiende y no dirá tampoco nada. Al menos no hasta que se oye el timbre. Vietnam se acerca y abre.

Cierra la puerta al segundo. ¿Es muy educada verdad? Pero esa persona no es bienvenida, a ella le da igual pero el dueño de la casa le tiene una inusual antipatía a Birmania. Ella no entiende por qué. De hecho si su hermano termina con un hombre la persona que le parece menos mal para él es ese chico. Está algo demente. Muy paranoico y quizá demasiado violento. Pero Vietnam y el mismo Tailandia saben que no es algo que no pueda contener.

-¡sé lo que paso, déjame verlo!-

-No te va a querer ver no insistas por hoy-

- tengo derecho a verlo-

-No, no lo tienes-

-Si lo tengo, Siam de nuevo piensa en ese sujeto-

-Que se llama Tailandia Birmania-

-y yo me llamo Myanmar, los nombres son lo mínimo…por favor- La miro acomodándose ese extraño trapo que siempre lleva en la frente en modo de bandana- Solo quiero saber que está bien-

-lo está, si apareces lo vas a poner más nervioso-

-prefiero verlo molesto…-Viet le dio una extraña sonrisa, esa cosa rara que le salía y que realmente daba más miedo que confianza.

…..

-¿Y esa mujer violenta? Vietnam- Soltó América mientras revisaba las fotos de las mujeres. –Parece un poco más discreta pero Vietnam es atractiva y algo tímida ¿no es cierto?-

-¿Como dices? - Y entonces la recordó, ella salió de la reunión antes de tiempo, molesta. Alguien había dicho algo de que estaba enfadada pero no recuerda mucho, su atención estaba fija en Taiwán. ¿Sería ella? Pero no tenían una buena relación, así que era raro.

-Lo dudo mucho yo a ella no-

-vamos esa mujer esta algo loca, quizá es por eso-Entonces él le platico su lógica rara con un amor disimulado a un modo tsundere como el de muchos de sus mangas. Y la verdad la idea no le sonaba tan mal. Dio una sonrisa y asintió buscando un detalle esta vez más pequeño, por que Vietnam inspiraba algo de miedo y no quería ofenderla ni ser golpeado con el regalo. Fue a su casa pero no estaba, fue con su hermano en Tailandia.

-Tailandia-

Su nombre escapo de sus labios de una manera rara. Por un segundo pensó en el. Habían pasado algunos momentos juntos, realmente dentro de su historia sin fue sin pena ni gloria, solo tardo un día en invadirlo, sus relaciones anteriores eran buenas. Asintió y preparo las cosas para ir. América rio abiertamente. A él le agradaba lo poco que conocía de Tailandia, le recordó incluso algunos hechos históricos que hicieron fruncir el ceño japonés muy levemente.

América dijo que lo esperaba en el auto afuera. El timbre sonó y Vietnam abrió , con su gesto serio –Deja de molestar no puedes pasar a ver…- lo miró. Por un largo e incomodo momento los ojos helados de Vietnam estaban en los vacios de Japón. –Lárgate- Resumió Vietnam mientras lo veía. –Solo quiero agradecerte-

-¿Qué? –

-Se que fuiste tú la de las…- de repente una mano se coloco en sus ropas haciendo que se acercaran cara a cara, la diferencia de alturas no era muy marcada, en realidad en cuanto a fuerzas es evidente que el mejor es Japón pero le han tomado de sorpresa. –¿Dejarías de sentirte tan importante, venir aquí como gran señor a destrozar más aun las cosas?-

-¿Estas enojada por el regalo para Taiwán?- Quizá celos era lo que la ponía así. Casi todos aquí menos Japón sabemos que no.

….

-Sal por favor-

-No lo hare-

-yo me cambiare-

-Te creeré cuando me dejes ver tu cara-

-No-

Birmania se acerco y le tomo las muñecas de modo brusco separándolas. El parecía intentar ser frio y su sonrisa era apenas una mueca. –ya me has visto ahora puedes retirarte, espero que tu próxima visita sea con fines turísticos- Sonrisa helada.

Pero Birmania era el segundo en conocerlo. Se inclino y le tomo el cabello con una rudeza que quizá habría hecho que en otra situación se quejara y respondiera con un ataque de Muay thai. Pero hoy solo consiguieron una mirada helada.

-¿Por qué te perturba tanto verlo?-

Tailandia no quería responder, pero se sentía tan frágil, y como su sonrisa ya no estaba confeso triste. –Verlo tan tranquilo, tan recto, mientras mi corazón se detiene, se me va la respiración…además de que soy dolorosamente consiente que el ya me olvido ana… y yo aun no puedo lograrlo.-

Confesó sintiendo como las lagrimas lo traicionaban, ahí después de siglos estaban las lagrimas de el antiguo reino de Siam brotando, cubriéndose la cara.

-Solo yo…tengo derecho sobre tus lágrimas.- Un tono más oscuro. Un beso amargo. Birmania lo volvió a atrapar y empezar a forzar que se quedara quieto. Porque el sufrimiento de Tailandia era suyo.

….

-¡Te odio tanto! –Grito Vietnam desesperada, sosteniendo su remo y enfrentándose contra la espada de Japón. Japón después de saber que ella no era normalmente se iría, pero la rabia de Vietnam lo preocupaba. No era normal que lo tratara así de mal.

Mientras la pelea seguía Japón fue lanzado contra la pared y algo le cayó encima. Un jarrón con crisantemos. Solo quedaba uno y vio confundido a Vietnam.

-Si ahí están tus estúpidas flores, tómala y lárgate, ¡jamás vuelvas!- Grito enfadada, cuando alguien entro y un clic de pistola sonó. –Vietnam de nuevo… no quería verte pero si atacas a mi mejor amigo como héroe es mi responsabilidad-

-¡Tú y tu maldito amigo lárguense de este lugar ahora!-

-Si no fuiste tú... ¿Quién? – Soltó Kiku mientras intentaba pensar quien más podría estar ahí. Se hizo silencio. Un silencio que no duro nada porque una queja dolorida resonó. Un golpe violento.

Todos fueron a ver. Japón no soltó el crisantemo.

Llegaron y vieron a Tailandia tirado en el suelo, peleando con Birmania. Ropa rota y luego tanto América como Vietnam intervinieron, Viet alejando a Thai y USA tomando en sus brazos a Myanmar.

Se hizo un silencio tenso-por eso no me gusta que vengas a mi casa ana...- parecía no notar nada. Sonrió de nuevo como si nada. A USA en el fondo eso le dio miedo.

-Te he dicho que eres mío-

-Vietnam saco su remo listo para golpear a su hermano, y ahí fue que las miradas de Tailandia y Japón chocaron. El menor quedo en silencio. Notando la flor en su mano.

-¿Tailandia tú…estas flores tú las enviaste?-

-v-vaya Kiku phi…se entero- Dijo sin saber qué hacer, su sonrisa... Su sonrisa debía mantenerla. USA sacaba a Myanmar mientras que Vietnam solo podía aguantar la rabia de a poco.

-¿Por qué mandaste esto? –

Porque thai lo sabía, Para él no había gracias. Para él no había nombres. Para él no había nada De parte de Japón. ¿Había ofendido a alguien en el cielo para ser castigado así?

-Tailandia tu no…-

No quiere escucharlo. Por lo que más quieran alguien solo pare el tiempo. Solo detengan esa confesión dolorosa que no quiere escuchar. Aun no la dice y ya lo escucho. Su corazón romperse con desilusión. Pero debe mantener su sonrisa. Siempre se dijo que tendría una sonrisa apartada para esa persona de la cual se enamoro de tan pequeño. Una sonrisa para ese amor que jamás obtendrá. Una más grande para ese sentimiento que jamás ha podido olvidar.

Vietnam lo detiene. Toma a Kiku de la solapa y ahora se parece más a esa Vietnam que América le cuenta. Esa mujer demente y furiosa que defenderá lo que quiere con toda su alma.

-Dilo...y no tendrás dientes para acabarlo-

-No lo lastimes – Se arrepintió de decirlo, no porque no le importar que lo lastimaran, pero su voz sonó tan rota. Tan quebrada y tan desesperada.

Japón de repente estaba confundido. Era una mujer. Pero ese chico frente a él no lo era. El del video sabía que era una chica.

-pero debería ser una chica-

-Oh no te molesto que el inglés te diera duro pero si es Tailandia si importa que tiene entre las piernas- Enfadada y buscando su remo para romperle las costillas al japonés.

-No…es que en el video es una chica-

Vietnam camino furiosa a una vitrina, tomo un marco y lo lanzo al pecho de Japón con toda la intención de lastimarlo. Pero los reflejos de este son bastante buenos aun. Y la vio. Una bonita chica con gafas. Cabello largo y sonrisa tímida apegada a Vietnam. Luego miro al chico que ahora tenía una mirada perdida y parecía buscar cómo salir.

-Si lo tomaste en video es que ese día se vistió así para pasar el rato. Ahora sabes quién te dio las flores, agradécele y no digas más. No te mereces decirle más-

-Tailandia…-

-por favor no… no quiero oírlo hermano… solo eso…no quiero oírlo- una sonrisa totalmente destrozada. Las lágrimas ya bajaban sin contenerse. –No me rechaces de nuevo- Suplico trayendo a la memoria de Japón la rendición de Tailandia. Usa declaración que desecho al segundo. Esa carita desilusionada.

-gomenasai…- y ahora la carita de Tailandia no era la única que dejaba correr lagrimas. El no recordaba todo lo que había pasado en esa guerra. Tantas invasiones tanta lagrimas…simplemente borro mucho. Y ese chico que había rechazado lo había hecho olvidar el dolor. Había dado un "restart" a ese evento doloroso. Alzo un a mano para limpiar una lagrima.

-Gracias por las flores…. Te daré un regalo de agradecimiento apropiado la próxima vez que nos veamos…-


End file.
